A Hero's Duty
by nandyroo94
Summary: Dr. Tommy Oliver gets a mysterious call after the defeat of Mesagog, the caller refered to himself as a friend of Zordon...


*Reefside,CA*

Dr. Tommy Oliver was grading tests in his high school science classroom, he laughed to himself he had never liked science thats why his friend Billy would always help him with his science homework. Tommy found it ironic he now teaches a class he once hated, and then he realized something he probally would have forgotten if it wasn't for his thought of Billy, if it wasn't for science the Power Rangers would never have existed he looked over his shoulder and around to see if anybody was looking and he logged onto his computer and found his secret video journal looking through the ranger history. As he watched he couldn't help but feel both proud and slightly useless. He looked at the wrist where his old communicator normally sat when he was the leader of the ranger team on the video a familliar six tone beep came almost as an instant reaction Tommy brought the wrist to his face and said, "I read you, Zordon" He quickly Remembered that Zordon went to his home planet of Eltar and sighed as the telephone rang he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Dr. Tommy Oliver?"

"Yes?"

"This is... Mr. Brunner from a prostegious School in new york for gifted children we would like to recruit you to help train our students"

"Train?"

"We know your record Tommy I also have knowledge that you were The original green ranger and white ranger before the zeo crystal chose you to be the Red Zeo ranger"

"How did you know?" Tommy asked now alert and focused.

"Relax, Thomas, Zordon was an old friend of mine and told me that you and five others could help me with a problem here in New York if you can manage to get to the empire stae building by next week with five other ex rangers or rangers it does not matter I WILL explain all that I can to you but I believe that first you must get your ticket I will call the others I think you'll be fairly surprised with this news.

The next day when Tommy got up he put on a Red T-shirt after a long conversation with an Airline hotline for ticket prices, he sent a Resignation letter to his boss at Reefside High, sure he regreted not saying goodbye to his favorite students but he told Haley about the mysterious call and to tell the kids that he was proud of them. As he waited for the plane to ready up he thought to himself about the call.

_'Zordon was an old friend of mine'_

What did he mean was, as far as Tommy knew Zordon still is alive what happened to him then. Tommy pondered this for most of the flight he Hailed a cab as soon as he got off the plane and grabbed his luggage.

"Empire state building please a large tip if you pretend your bootleggin and step on it", he told the cabbie.

Tommy regreted it as soon as the words came out of his mouth because he was lashed into the back seat as the cab driver stepped on it his driving reminded Tommy of two things: 1. How it felt to pilot the Red Lightning Turbo Zord. 2. A Movie he had seen on abcFamily.

Tommy gave him the tip that he promised the cabbie and got out ater catching his breath in the car feeling like a small heart attack, he wasn't sure if it was the cabbie's driving or excitement that he was in a new place. When Tommy got out he saw six teens and a man in a wheelchair whom Tommy assumed to be Mr. Brunner.

"Mr. Brunner, I presume pleasure to meet you I'm Dr. Tommy Oliver", he said holding out his hand which Mr. Brunner took and shook firmly.

"Its nice to finally meet you, Tommy, the others should be arriving here shortly", Brunner said Staring at him confused

_Is this really Zordon's greatest ranger? he looks like Thalia when she first showed up at Camp._ Brunner thought as a young man who seemed just a bit older than Percy Jackson, Brunner thought to himself.

Tommy stared at him for awhile and realized who it was and gave him a bear hug "Justin"

Justin looked at Tommy, Justin was now about the same height as Tommy, he was wearing a Blue t-shirt with his new long hair tied in a manly ponytail after an interesting silence they looked at each other.

"You look like me when I was younger," Tommy said.

"And you look like a gothic punk" Justin told him laughing.

"Guess I deserved that one", Tommy Chuckled.

After their reunion they had Jason, Kimberly, Trini, and Zack show up which made a heart warming reunion to all of them Mr. Brunner let them get Reaquainted for about ten minutes before taking them all on an elevator, Tommy watched Mr. Brunner slide a key into the emergency keyhole the six ex rangers heard a whirring sound and a golden glowing button that had the number 600 on it but that couldn't be right the building only had about 300 floors right? Tommy watched Mr. Brunner push the button the elevator music seemed to just be starting playing a song Tommy had heard only once called _Never giving up_ he had told only one of the rangers in the elevator that the song sums up the Power Rangers it was the first song he had ever sung to Kimberly or at least attempted to. The elevator dung and everyone stepout into the most amazing thing they had ever seen in their lives. The hall was huge with large bronze statues making a row and leading to a room with enourmous chairs.

"Now everyone i'd like to explain a few things before we go to the throne room" Mr. Brunner said, now out of his wheelchair which one of the six teens with him decided to carry

"First off, I Want to introduce you all to each other first, Demigods meet the Power Rangers"

"Power Rangers sir? I thought they were just a children's T.V. show" the Blonde haired gray eyed teen said.

"Well many mortals think you are myths so why can't the Power Rangers be real?" was his only remark.

"G-good point, sir" She said looking down. She reminded Tommy of Kimberly.

"Any way I want to introduce a Ranger to one of you and I have already picked who trains you and it will be vice-versa as well"

"Tommy and Percy shall train each other, Annabeth and Kimberly shall train each other, Zack and Nico shall train each other, Silenia and Trini shall train each other, Jason and Clarrise shall train each other, and finally Justin and Thalia shall train each other" he rattled off as he started galloping off. "any questions?" the ex rangers were going to ask about his being a centaur but through every thing they've been through this day has been the most normal ever for them, so they shrugged off any questions and followed the centaur.

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOT PERCY JACKSON OR POWER RANGERS**

**Also Gooz333 or Googz333 (IDK how to spell your username cause cpu being a pain)this story was inspired by Ghost Of Me**

**I'm terribly sorry for Billy fans out there but I grew up with MMPR and watched Zeo I know where billy is and i'm pretty sure the aquitar rangers needed him more than the zeo rangers did but i likd that justin was a young ranger it meant that the teenager thing was finally broken or so i had thought also for grammar nazi's i honestly don't care about my run-on sentences or any grammatical errors its my story and i'll do it how i want to**


End file.
